Breaking Up
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: After Kida left with his girlfriend Saki, Mikado just fell apart he had nothing he tried depression therapy, but it just didn't work. His friends tried to help but that did nothing but make Mikado feel guilt for making them worry about a useless person like himself. Then one day while walking around he got a phone call from some one. Mikado and Kida love story!


Breaking up...

Mikado sat in the dark alone on the floor lifeless, dull and lonely.

"Why? Why did he leave with out telling me?! WHY WHY WHY!"  
Mikado started to yell. He wondered "why did Kida leave. Why didn't he tell him. why with that girl."He wondered but he couldn't find an answer to his questions.

It has been about 5 or maybe 7 months since Kida left ikebukuro with saki. But Mikado stopped caring about Months, days or hours. Life was worthless with out him.

"Kida" Mikado thought "Kida why cant I forget you? Why do I love you?"

Mikado started to cry. He tried to wipe away his tears but new ones came falling got up and walked out his door,it was only about 2:30 pm. He had work to do, he worked at a fast food burger joint. It was just down the street from Russia's Sushi.

Now it was about 3:35,His shift was over he was going home when he saw Izaya. Mikado tried his best not to be noticed but Izaya spotted him right away.

"Why hello there Mikado-Kun!" Izaya said cheerfully while he hugged Mikado from the back. "Why is he so happy?!" thought Mikado

Mikado pushed him off. "Why now don't be so rude I just wanted a hug. Come on Mikado-Kun why are you so Grumpy?" Izaya said.

"I'm not grumpy!" said Mikado as he walked passed Izaya. Just then Mikados phone rang. He didn't want to talk but he pulled out his and looked at the name. His eyes winded as he read who was calling. "Kida" said out loud. Mikado just stared at his phone then realized when Izaya grabbed his phone away from him.

"HEY! give my phone back now!" Mikado yelled as people looked at him but it was to late Izaya already was answering the phone.

"Hello?" said Izaya as he picked up the phone. "H-hello? Izaya? is that you?! why do you have Mikados phone?" said Kida worried "Ohh because I'm on a date with him right now" said Izaya while grinning. "Da- date?!" said kida shocked

"Yep me and mikado" Mikado yanked the phone out of Izayas hand. "Masomi?! Is that really you?" Mikados eyes started to water. "Y-yeah it's me" Kida said.

Mikado started to run aimlessly down the street. He was now on top of an old abandoned bridge some was out of breath when he said "Why? Why are you phoning me now!" Mikado was now angry at the fact he was phoning now. After months of wondering how he was, where he was. Months of depression and of wanting to die. Months of almost killing him self over and over! "WHY why now?!" He thought.

"Mikado? are you ok? you sound mad". said kida over the phone. Mikado wiped his tears and thought "I need to calm down he cant know how I feel!"  
"Yeah I'm ok!" said mikado as cheerfully as he could but it didn't fool any one. "Your liar! I know you're not ok! Now tell me what's wrong."'

"Why do you care" mumbled Mikado "What?" said Kida "I said why do you care?!" Mikado was yelling at him through the phone. "Wh-what do you mean why? we are best buds! DUH" Kida said sounding all cheerfully. "How can you sound so happy masomi? when I'm here suffering with all this pain! And you don't care about me! If you cared, you would have not left with out telling me! If you care why? why? WHY? I'm I alone on a bridge?! HUH Crying because you, feeling like nothing because of you!"

"whoa calm down Mikado!" said Kida worried more than ever now. Mikado realized he was yelling and getting mad. "I'm sorry masomi. I really i'm sorry. sorry you have to deal with a worthless human like me." said mikado his voice now with no emotion. "I have no right to be mad at you right now. It's my fault i'm going through this pain not you. It's my fault I didn't tell you how I felt." said mikado with a smile though this smile was a smile that said I give up.

"I love you Kida-Kun." said Mikado but he sounded relieved a bit happy. "And now Kida-Kun this is the last time we will talk. You don't have to be burden with me. Hell you can even forget me!" yell mikado.

"WAIT! Mikado! what are you saying last time? what about me forgetting you?!" Yelled Kida.

"As I said this will be the last time you see me, hear or know me. I am going to end it! now!"Mikado started to laugh with no control.

"Wait Mika- do M- mik- c-can you hear me?! Th- the ph- one is _break-ing u-p_."

"Mikado I LO-" the phone went dead silent. Mikado looked at his phone. It died. He went to the side of the bridge then climbed on top. He looked down he had no fear he felt nothing. His back faced the ground while he look forward onto the bridge looking to see if any one was around.

He then leaned back but heard foot steps running towards him so he opened his eyes to see Kida crying while running to him holding out his arm He was yelling some thing but Mikado just couldn't hear. He reached out to kida's hand he was about to grab him went the part of the brige he was standing on broke and mikado fell he closed his eyes and passed out.

When he opened his eyes he found him held in kida's arms on the bridge. First he thought he was in a dream, But he realized it wasn't when he saw Kida crying while he held him in his arms.

Kida was yelling "I love you I love you I love you Mikado I love you!" Mikado Looked at him and said "Why are you crying?" Mikado cupped his cheek with the palm of his hand.

Kida stopped and frozed when he heard and felt Mikado, then looked down to see Mikado smiling brightly at him. "Why are you smiling?" said Kida. "Because I'm happy" said Mikado. "Why are you happy?" "Because you said you loved me." Mikado got up out of Kidas grasp, dusted off his clothes and held out his hand to Kida. But Mikado started to cry. "Why are you crying?" "I am happy that's all." Kida then hugged the crying boy. "I love you." said Kida and Mikado looked up at Kida and said "I love you too."


End file.
